Caught In the Act
by Dangerousluv
Summary: What happens when your mother walks in on you and Minho? MinhoxYou


Caught In the Act

Every morning you went to Minho's house to wake him up for school. You've been doing that since your parents let you go to school alone. You were like Minho's alarm clock on the weekdays while he was yours on the weekends. On the weekends Minho came over early in the morning to spend the day with you.

Minho and you have been best friends for years. But two years ago things changed and you two started dating.

"Hey babe," Minho yawned as you opened the door. "Am I early?"

"No, you're late. You usually get here around six. It's ten," you said, opening the door wider for Minho to come inside.

"I'm that late? No wonder why the sun's so bright out. Sorry baby." Minho hugged you from behind, arms wrapped tightly around your waist and rocking side to side. He rested his chin on your shoulder and murmured, "Where's your parents?"

"They left a little while ago." You walked over to the couch, pulling Minho along with you.

"So I get you all to myself until your parents come back, right?" Minho sat down on the couch and pulled you onto his lap.

You leaned back into Minho chest and nuzzled his neck as you replied with a short, "mhm."

"So what do you wanna do until your parents get back?" Minho asked, resting his head on top of yours.

"I think you know what I want to do," you said smiling as a few thoughts flashed through your mind. You shook your head slightly to clear those thoughts away before standing. "But first, I'll make you some breakfast." You got up and walked away before Minho could refuse you.

Minho sighed, already getting a hard on as he thought about a few things he wanted to try with you.

Minho quietly got off the couch and stealthily made his way over to the kitchen where you were standing, cutting fruits. Once he reached you he wrapped his arms around your waist and rested his chin on your shoulder.

You tensed for a second and then relaxed, realizing that it was only Minho. You continued to cut the strawberries. "Remember when you used to think these were poisonous?" you said, smiling as you remembered how you used to make fun of him for it.

"Yeah, you used to chase me around with them."

"I did?" You said, not believing him.

Minho didn't reply. He moved his head toward your ear. He licked a wet trail down your neck with his tongue and sucked on the exposed skin.

"Mmmm… Minho," you moaned softly as your grip tightened around the knife.

Minho moved back up your neck and whispered, "Yes?" His voice was low and husky with lust. He continued to shower your neck and collarbone with light kisses, occasionally poking his tongue out to tease you.

You let go of the knife and pushed the cutting board away so there wouldn't be a mishap. Minho's right hand slipped under the hem of your shirt and caressed your sides, making you shiver slightly as soon as his cool fingertips made contact with your burning skin. "Minho, not now," you said trying to clear your head to think straight again. You didn't know when your parents were supposed to come back and they couldn't catch you being so intimate with each other.

Your mother was okay. She didn't pry too much and let you have your space when you need it. She was more like a friend at times. But she was very against premarital sex for some reason. Your father on the other hand… you didn't really know where he stood on premarital sex. Knowing this, Minho and you never went beyond a quick peck on the lips in front of your parents.

All rational thoughts left you as soon as Minho pulled you closer, his hard member pressed against your ass. "See how hard you make me?" Minho asked seductively as he rubbed against you. "I don't think I can wait baby." Minho's hands crept up your shirt. He massaged your breasts through your bra for a minute before he pushed it up to play with your nipples.

You let out a low groan as the heat pooled in between your legs. Minho let go of your right breast and trailed his hand down your stomach. He pushed his hand past your waistband and into your shorts. Minho rubbed teasing circles around your clitoris through your panties. "Mmm, you're so wet for me already. Your panties are soaked babe." Minho pushed your panties to the side and slid a finger into you.

"Ah~ Minho," you moaned, head falling back into his chest. He pulled his finger out, much to your displeasure, and turned you around. You leaned back against the counter, tossing your head back as Minho ravished your collarbone with heated kisses, leaving a few hickeys behind. You pulled Minho away from your neck to kiss him on the lips. You two stayed like that for a moment, just massaging your lips against each other, until it became more fevered and passionate. He slipped his tongue into your warm mouth and began exploring it before entangling his tongue with yours. Minho held your head in place as the two of you fought for dominance. Minho won and sucked on your tongue as a reward.

You both pulled away slightly to catch your breaths. "Still wanna wait?" Minho said, smirking. You shook your head pulled your shirt off. Minho chuckled, staring at your breasts.

"What's so funny?" You said, looking down at your boobs. Your bra was disheveled, covering only half of your right breast and exposing your left nipple. You looked back up at Minho to see him still chuckling. You rolled your eyes and unclasped the bra, letting it join your shirt on the floor. "Happy?"

"I was happy before you took it off…But I think I like you like this better," Minho said, closing the small space between you so that your noses were touching. "Now let's get these off," Minho mumbled while tugging your shorts off, leaving you in your panties.

"Your turn baby," you said, pulling off Minho's shirt and sliding his sweats down his long legs, making it pool around his ankles. Minho stepped out of the sweats and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you against his chest. You held onto his shoulders as you reached up on your toes to kiss him. Minho chuckled in the kiss and lifted you up so that you were flush with him. "Shut up, I'm not short," you said, smiling, as you wrapped you legs around his waist instinctively.

"I never said you were," Minho replied, placing open mouthed kisses to your neck.

You groaned and turned your head to the side to give him more access. "But you were probably thinking it."

"Not at all, baby. I was thinking about how eager I was to see how sexy you looked with nothing on. I swear it's like you get sexier by the day."

"Flattering will get you nowhere mister."

"It got me this far, why not push my luck a bit more?" Not waiting for you to answer, Minho pressed his lips against yours forcefully and pushed his tongue past your bruised lips to explore your mouth once again. He carried you over to the island countertop that was set towards the right of the kitchen, the front door not too far away. Minho set you down on the island countertop without breaking the heated kiss. You were lying on your back with him leaning on his forearms, his chest barely pressing against you.

When you two separated for air you raised a brow questioningly. "Here?"

Minho simply nodded and trailed wet kisses across your jaw and neck. Once Minho reached your breasts he took your left nipple into his mouth. You moaned, feeling his skilled tongue swirl around your nipple before he bit down harshly, the pain only fueling your pleasure. "Ahh… Mmmm Minho~" you cried, your pussy beginning to ache from need. You dug your heels into the small of his back, bringing your clothed sex closer. Jerking your hips up, you rubbed against Minho's hard member.

Minho let go of your nipple with an audible pop and let out a loud groan, grinding his hips into you before he pulled down your panties. "Beautiful," Minho said, licking his lips as his gaze traveled down your naked body, causing you to blush. "Don't worry. There'll be more time for foreplay next time."

"Mmmm," you hummed as you eyed his sexy muscled body, your gaze stopping at the tent in his boxers.

"Like what you see?" Minho said cockily.

You responded by sliding his boxers down and gripping his large cock while rubbing the pre-cum around the tip with your thumb. Minho closed his eyes and groaned as you worked his cock.

After a few moments he held your wrist, stopping you. Minho looked at you through hooded eyes and said, "I think we've waited long enough. No more stalling." You nodded and let go of his member and wrapped your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

Minho held your waist down as he slowly slid into your wet entrance. You gasped, feeling Minho's member entering and stretching you. Minho kept a slow pace before speeding up and slamming into you.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin, strings of profanities, incoherent mumbles, and both of your breathy moans filled the kitchen, neither of you having a care in the world. The only thing that mattered was how good you two were feeling and how much you loved each other.

Minho had you crying out his name as he repeatedly slammed into that one spot that had you seeing stars. You tightened your grip around Minho's waist, pulling him in deeper. You had your legs wrapped tightly around Minho's waist and your right arm around his neck as you held onto his hand.

The two of you were covered in sweat, fingers interlocked, and so close to your climaxes when you both heard a distant sound of something fall to the floor. You both were lost in the pleasure so you didn't give the noise a second thought. About a minute later you heard a female voice yell, "what are you two doing?!"

Upon hearing this both you and Minho quickly opened your eyes to see your mother standing in the doorway, furious. Minho stopped moving, still inside you, and you both just stared at your mom with wide eyes. You didn't know what to do. Both of your clothes were still on the floor where you left them and there was nothing in reach to cover yourselves.

"H-hey there u-umma," you said in a shaky and uncertain. You looked back at Minho and saw that he was just as scared and just as clueless as to what you both should do.

"Hi auntie," Minho said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Your mother opened her mouth a few times to say something but nothing came out. All the while you and Minho were still in the position you two were in when your mother walked in, awkwardly looking at each other and your mother.

Finally your mother said, "I want you two to get dressed. When you're done sit at the table and wait," and walked to her bedroom.

Minho and you looked at each other nervously for a moment before he pulled his slightly limp member out of your tight entrance. The sensation making you bite your lip to suppress a moan that was threatening to escape. The two of you got off the island countertop, quickly dressed and made your way over to the kitchen table to wait for your mother.

About a minute or two later your mother came back and sat in the seat opposite of you. There was a long, awkward pause before your mother spoke again. "What were you two thinking?! You… you guys are too young to be doing anything like that!" Your mother turned to you and said, "Didn't I tell you to wait until after you were married to… to have sex?!"

You stayed quiet and looked down at your hands that were resting on your lap. Minho took your left hand and squeezed it comfortingly.

"And you," your mother said, turning toward Minho. "You should have known better than to be partaking in these sexual activities with my daughter before she was married!"

Just then your father walked in carrying some groceries. "Okay, what's with all the yelling jagiya?" Your mother didn't answer so he turned towards you and Minho. "Sweetie? Minho? What's going on?" You both stayed quiet. "Come on guys, let your old man in the loop. What happened?" Your father asked calmly, setting the groceries down.

"When I walked in I saw these two having sex on the counter," your mother finally answered.

"Oh," your father said, surprised. He didn't know what to say so he just rubbed his face in a tired manner.

"That's it," your mother said standing up and walking to your father.

You looked up, scared, and asked, "What's it?"

"You two are done. I don't want you seeing each other or talking to each other."

Both you and Minho looked at your mother with a shocked expression. You started tearing up as you replied, "You… you're going to… make me break up with Minho?" You held Minho's hand tighter.

"Now jagiya, don't you think you're jumping the gun on this one?" Your father said calmly.

"No, and I want you out of here Minho."

"B-but umma," you started.

"No buts. This conversation is over."

You looked at Minho trying to blink away the tears. Your vision was a bit blurred so you couldn't see how Minho's eyes were a bit misty as well. He forced a smile as he wiped away your tears. "Don't worry, even if we can't be together now I'll wait… I promised to be with you forever and I don't break my promises." Minho kissed your forehead and said, "I love you." He stood up, bowed to your parents and started walking to the door.

Once Minho left your father said, "Well wasn't that sweet."

You looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, it was sweet." Your smile faded just as soon as it came. Your mother then left the kitchen to change.

"Hey kiddo, you don't have to worry. I'll talk to your mother later and convince her to let you and Minho get back together again."

"Thanks appa."

"He really loves you. And I don't think it'd be right to end things over something as silly as this. You two are still young. I remember when your mother and I found ourselves in a situation sort of like this. Except when it happened your grandfather was drunk and didn't care."

"Ummm… okayyy… Did the, er… incident, happen before you two got married?" Your father nodded. "So why did umma tell us not to be together anymore?"

"I think its cause she read something about this kind of situation in a parenting book or something. Don't worry about it."

"So appa, you don't care that I… I lost my virginity before I got married?" You asked cautiously.

"I wish you wouldn't have to grow up but I can't change the fact that that's exactly what's going to happen. Just as long as you don't have any regrets about whom or how you lost it I guess I'm okay with it."

You nodded your head slowly, letting the information sink in before you excused yourself and went up to your room.

~One week later~

You cheerily walked over to Minho's house a bit earlier than you normally would. You walked in and greeted Mrs. Choi and gave a quick hug from behind before going up to Minho's room.

You quietly opened the door to Minho's room and tip toed over to him. You gazed at his sleeping face and moved his hair away from his eyes before placing a kiss on his nose. Minho stirred a bit but went back to sleep. "Minho~" you cooed while poking his cheek. He stretched a little but then quickly flopped onto his side, his back facing you. You rolled your eyes and climbed on top of Minho. "Come on Minho, wake up already," you said, shaking Minho gently until he opened his eyes.

Minho blinked a few times so that his eyes would adjust to the bright room. "Baby? What are you doing here?" Minho asked sleepily.

"What are you talking about? I always come to wake you up for school." You smiled as you got off of Minho and cuddled next to him in bed.

"But your umma-"

"Appa convinced her to let us see each other again," you said, cutting him off.

"Really? How?"

You shrugged and moved closer to Minho's warm body. After a few minutes of just cuddling with each other you said shyly, "hey, I came earlier than usual so do you maybe… want to…"

Minho chuckled and kissed the crown of your head. "Do you really think that's a good idea?"

"I don't know. Your umma went to work and your appa is gone for another two days."

"Hmm… we better be quick so that we aren't late for school," Minho replied, already unbuttoning your uniform.

You smirked, pulling down your skirt and panties and straddling Minho's hips. Minho discarded your shirt and unclasped your bra. You then helped him pull down his boxers.

Minho leaned in, his lips brushing against your ear as he spoke. "Let's move this to the bathroom." You nodded and got up, walking towards Minho's adjoining bathroom.

Minho didn't move an inch. He just stared at the way your hips swayed side to side a bit more than usual. "You coming?" You said from the doorway, waiting for Minho to get up.

Minho snapped out of it and quickly joined you in the bathroom. You had already turned on the shower and stepped in. The water traveling down your body made it quite a sight to see. You ran your hand sensually down your body and gave Minho an alluring look.

Minho stepped inside the tub and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close. He trailed heated kisses across your collarbone and travelled downwards. He got down on his kneesand spread your legs. He bit and peppered your inner thighs with light kisses, teasing you. You groaned and tugged on his hair, wanting him to stop teasing. "Someone's impatient," Minho chuckled, his warm breath hitting your pussy and making you groan.

"You were the one that said we needed to be quick." You snapped, leaning back against the tiled wall. Minho then licked your folds, lapping up all of your juices, before encircling your clit with his tongue. After a few moments he moved his tongue to your entrance and started to dart his tongue in and out while you tugged on his hair. Minho pulled away a bit to look up at you and said, "watch me, baby."

Not realizing when you had closed your eyes you opened them as Minho went back to what he was doing. He lifted you left leg and placed it on his shoulder to get better access. You felt your climax quickly approaching as you watched Minho pleasure you. Something about watching the way he closed his eyes and focused on his actions turned you on. The way he met your gaze with hooded eyes and then slowly closed them again, turning his attention back to pleasuring you, made it difficult to look away.

The knot in your stomach tightened as your walls clenched Minho's tongue. Minho began rubbing your clit again making you reach your peak and climax.

He lapped up all of your juices before standing up and pushing his tongue past your parted lips to let you taste yourself in a fiery kiss. You wrapped your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist as he lifted your body and pressed your back against the tiles. He nipped at your neck and collarbone, occasionally putting more force but then soothing it with a few swipes of his tongue.

Minho then thrust into you without warning. Your breathing became ragged and there was a moment of searing pain, making you wonder if he had gotten bigger since the last time, before itquickly melted into pure pleasure as he thrust into you faster. You were still sensitive from your first orgasm so the pleasure felt as if it were doubled.

Your moans accompanied by his low groans bounced off the tiled walls. Making you two grateful that no one was home. You both were nearing your climaxes, so to prolong it Minho slowed down until he was just rocking his hips into you.

You groaned, wanting him to go faster. You leaned your head against his shoulder and said, "Minhooo, we're gonna be late."

"So what do you want me to do then?"

"Minho, not this again, pleeease," you whimpered.

"What?" He replied innocently.

"This," you said, drawing patterns across his shoulder blades.

"Can you be more specific jagiya?"

You rolled your eyes and sighed. Wanting Minho to start moving again you cooed seductively into his ear, "Minhooo~, we have less than thirty minutes baby, I want to be fucked senseless in that short amount of time. We best get a move on, the clocks ticking jagi." You nibbled on his earlobe and then sucked on the spot below his ear, knowing that that was one of his weak spots. You smirked when you heard Minho groan under his breath, a sign that he was enjoying your treatment.

You moved to his lips and massaged them with your own before pushing your tongue into his warm mouth. You rubbed your tongue against the roof of his mouth just as he began moving his hips again. You moaned into the kiss and gripped Minho's broad shoulders.

You tipped your head back against the wall, breathing becoming erratic, as Minho thrust into your tight entrance. He ravished your exposed neck as he sped up. His thrusts became harder and faster. You whimper in pain as your tailbone continuously hit the tiles in time with his thrusts.

You both were nearing your climaxes once again. After a few more powerful thrusts your walls tightened around Minho's cock and the two of you came. Minho continued to thrust into you to ride out your orgasm while you clenched his member as if to milk every last drop of his seed.

Once the two of you had come down from your high, Minho set you down and let the lukewarm water runs over the two of you. You kissed and groped each other as well as cleanse yourselves. Once you were both clean you dried yourselves and stepped out.

Minho tenderly touched your tailbone and saw you wince. "Sorry, I shouldn't have been so rough."

"Don't worry about it, it'll heal. Besides, I don't mind when you take me rough," you said and winked.

Minho smiled and you both got dressed in your uniforms and stepped out of the house hand in hand. "We better hurry, school starts soon," you said, looking at the time on your phone.

"You're right, let's go." Minho replied, walking faster and tugging you along. You felt a bit sore but didn't let it show as you walked the short distance to the bus stop.

You both made it to school just as the late bell rang.

If you're wondering what your father said to convince your mother to let you date Minho again, let's just say he reminded her about how she had slept around a lot more than you have at your age ;)

This was also on my AFF account


End file.
